elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulsha
Ulsha is an Orsimer shield-wife of Chief Bazrag, born of the Fharun Clan in the northeastern edge of Wrothgar. Interactions Invitation to Orsinium After rescuing the first half of the Orsimer peasants, Vestige finds Ulsha in a cave, full of frozen Orcs. She thanks the Vestige for his help, and notes, that it's too late to save the remaining peasants and that Chief Bazrog could use aid in finding the stolen supplies. Dialogue ;Invitation to Orsinium Ulsha can be talked to in a cave, behind a half-frozen waterfall, after the first half of Orsimer peasants had been rescued, during the quest "Invitation to Orsinium." "I saw what you did out there. Thanks for helping the clan Orcs. The ones in here? I think it's too late to help them. Ice-Heart ... he froze them solid. The bastard's got magic the likes of which I've never seen." :You're one of Chief Bazrag's soldiers? "Yes, I'm with Bazrag. We were out on patrol when we saw the Winterborn attack the caravan. By the time we reached the wagons, the marauders had already stolen the supplies and a group of Orc peasants were trying to chase them down. Stupid peasants." ::Who's Ice-Heart? "Urfon Ice-Heart. He's the most powerful of the Winterborn warlords that have been raiding Wrothgar the past few years. Since he arrived from the Reach, the attacks have gotten worse. Ice-Heart is strong, ambitious, and extremely dangerous." :::I can deal with Ice-Heart. "I like your courage, but I don't think you'll get to test it today. If Ice-Heart was still around, we'd be frozen solid by now. My guess? He got what he wanted and high-tailed it out of here. A shame, really. The outlying clans need those supplies." ::::The supplies from the caravan? "Enough food and supplies to get the outlying clans through the winter. Without those supplies, the clans are going to starve. Chief Bazrag went to track down the marauders and find the supplies. If he fails, I don't know what we're going to do." :::::How can I help? "Search the area and see if you can find anything that even hints as to where the marauders disappeared to. If you happen to pick up their trail, find Chief Bazrag. He'll know what to do." ;To Save a Chief "It's good to see you again, though we seem destined to always meet during troubled times. First the frozen peasants, and now this difficulty with the Vosh Rakh. I try to remain optimistic, but sometimes I just want to scream." :Bazrag sent me to talk to you. "My husband lives? Truly, the man is favored by Malacath! I suppose I need to thank Solgra for sending help when I requested it. But where is he? Is the chief well?" ::You're Chief Bazrag's wife? "His shield-wife, yes. Does that surprise you? All of the clan chiefs have strong and devoted partners. My husband has numerous wives, but when it comes to the safety of Fharun, he turns to me. Now tell me, please. Is Bazrag all right?" :::Bazrag's fine, but I need to know how he was captured. "After the chief met with Kurog, we immediately set out for Fharun. He was angry, but he refused to talk about it. We arrived to find our stronghold overrun by those Trinimac fanatics. The Vosh Rakh fell upon us before we knew what was happening." ::::So Bazrag didn't send warriors to attack the temple in Orsinium? "What? Of course not! Chief Bazrag would never put innocents in danger, not even if Kurog insulted his honor. Tell me who these imposters were so that I can deal with them in accordance with the curse and the code!" :::::We're still trying to figure out who's behind all this. "Very well. But my chief is innocent. We must clear his name. I'll contact my sources and investigate from my end if you promise to do the same. Now where is Chief Bazrag?" ::::::Chief Bazrag is safe. You have my word on that. "Then I trust he will stay that way or you will answer to me. Take this as a token of thanks for assisting the chief and for your willingness to find the truth of the dark matters that plague Wrothgar. I'll contact you in Orsinium when I have news." If spoken to again before leaving: "We have to rendezvous with the rest of the clan, those who escaped the attack on the stronghold. Then we'll send out messengers and shine torches in every dark corner until we have the answers you seek. May Malacath guide our blades!" ;Long Live the King "I'm glad to see that life still courses through your body. I'd be extremely out of sorts if you turned up dead. And I heard what happened. You have my thanks for keeping Chief Bazrag safe. I'd be even more upset if my husband had died." :Where were you while we were trying to stop Kurog? "Not everyone has the luxury to run off on an adventure whenever the mood takes them. I had the Fharun survivors to deal with. They had to be gathered up and given shelter after the attack on our stronghold." ::Chief Bazrag asked me to deliver this to you. "A letter? How intriguing! What does it say? My husband plans to hold a funeral for Kurog? I suppose that makes sense. They were good friends once, before Kurog put that tight crown upon his head. I'll join Bazrag as soon as I can." If spoken to again before leaving: "I'll see you at the funeral. I have a few preparations of my own to attend to before I return to the keep." At Kurog's funeral: "My husband cared about Kurog in his own way. I know he shouldn't feel this way, but he's disappointed that events forced you to slay the Orc who would be king." After Kurog's funeral: "My husband, the king. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I suppose I'll have to get used to it. It's not like he can refuse the throne now that he's accepted it. At least, I don't think he can." In the main hall: Ulsha: "I'm glad you're here. How long has it been?" Bumnog: "Too long, that's for sure. But we can't all be shield-wife to a king!" "Thanks to you, the Orsimer have a new king, and he's a good king. I owe you for helping my husband, outsider. You'll always have a friend in Orsinium, should you ever need one." :Sounds like you're happy that Bazrag is the king. "I've accepted our roles, if that's what you mean. With the crown comes new responsibilities, new duties. First and foremost, my husband needs an heir, and I'm going to make sure he gets one. If he thinks being the king is difficult, just you wait!" Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Merchant's Gate Characters